Steve Rochinski
Stephen Rochinski (born 20 January 1954) is a self-taught bebop jazz guitarist and teacher. He has worked and performed with Tal Farlow, Attila Zoller, Jimmy Raney, Pete and Conte Candoli, Tim Hagans, Joe Lovano, Greg Hopkins, Gary Foster, Pat Harbison, Jeff Sherman, Hal Melia, Chip Stephens, Hank Marr, Brad Goode, Joe Hunt, Scott Lee, Chuck Redd, Richard Evans, Bob Freedman, Tony Tillman, "Spangalang" James, Bones Mc Jones, Jim "The James" Jimmy, Ted Didlio, Jeffery Knignawg as well as numerous studio, concert, club date and international clinic appearances. As one of the scions of the legacy of Tal Farlow, Steve has received numerous grants and awards including a 1993 Jazz Fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts for private study with Farlow. In 1984, upon leaving the road life as the music director, guitarist, and arranger for The Tony Tillman Show, he eventually became Professor at his alma mater, the world-renowned Berklee College of Music (Magna Cum Laude) where, in addition to curriculum development and consulting, he teaches all levels of harmony. Steve is the author of Harmony 4, the last in a series of the Core harmony curriculum text books. He also teaches arranging, ear training, ensembles, and improvisation labs. Steve is also the author of the award winning "The Jazz Style of Tal Farlow: The Elements of Bebop Guitar" and "The Motivic Basis for Jazz Guitar Improvisation" (Hal Leonard Corp.) Both Rochinski and his book contributed to the reintroduction of Tal Farlow to the jazz guitar community, where Farlow remained a major figure until his death in July 1998. When Rochinski returned to Boston and Berklee in 1984, Tim Hagans and he met and formed a short-lived, but important electric quintet called "Digital Hands". It was during this time that Hagans,in collaboration and a shared artistic vision with Rochinski, planted the early seeds for what was to become one of Hagans' most controversial and groundbreaking projects, his "Animation-Imagination" album recorded for Blue Note Records in 1999. One of the highlights of Steve's performance career was his selection as one of a handful of guitarists to perform at the 1996 JVC Jazz Festival 75th birthday tribute concert for Tal Farlow at Merkin Hall in New York City. Steve teamed up with Atilla Zoller and Andre Ryabov to perform Zoller's "Homage to O.P." (Blues Grotesque). Other guitarists who appeared at this historic concert event were Johnny Smith, Howard Alden, Herb Ellis, John Abercrombie, Gene Bertoncini, and Sal Salvador among others. In 1995, Steve released his debut CD “Until Further Notice…” in collaboration with Grammy-winning producer Richard Evans. (LineOut Music/Northcountry Dist.) He currently records for Jardis Records, Germany’s leading jazz guitar label. His releases also include “A Bird In The Hand” (JRCD9922), “Otherwise” (JRCD20033), and "Jazz Guitar Highlights Vol.1" (JRCD20141) (www.jardis.de). Steve’s books and recordings continue to generate international sales and his music has been featured on prominent jazz radio programs throughout the world. At Berklee, Steve instructs an international student body in all aspects of contemporary jazz and popular harmonic practice, including Reharmonization Techniques, Advanced Harmonic Concepts, and Advanced Modal Harmony, which are considered the heart of Berklee's legendary harmony curriculum. In November 2001, Steve’s life and career was featured in the 7th Anniversary issue of the magazine for jazz guitar fans, "Just Jazz Guitar" (No.29;November 2001)). Steve is due to be profiled in the 5th edition of "The Jazz Guitar: Its Evolution, Players, And Personalities Since 1900 by Maurice Summerfield (Ashley Mark Publishing)) In 2005, Steve's bio was chosen for inclusion in Who’s Who In America (Marquis Publishing)). He remains active as a performer, composer, and clinician. External links * http://www.jardis.de/artists/steve.htm Rochinski's page at Jardis record label * Rochinski's faculty page at Berklee * Rochinski's website References * Just Jazz Guitar Magazine (No.29;November,2001—7th Anniversary Issue) *2005–2009 Who's Who In America (Marquis Publishing) * The Jazz Style Of Tal Farlow: The Elements Of Bebop Guitar (Hal Leonard Corporation;Milwaukee, WI) * The Motivic Basis For Jazz Guitar Improvisation (Hal Leonard Corporation;Milwaukee, WI) Category:Guitarists